


we’ll meet again one summer’s day

by achillesep



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, M/M, anyways this is just kinda sad, hazel and frank are there if u squint, leo dies and jasons reaction, no comfort unless you count jason dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillesep/pseuds/achillesep
Summary: "How do you mourn the loss of a love you never spoke out loud, never felt with your own two hands?"Jason is in love with Leo.Then he dies, and he misses it.BoO, but if the physicians cure never managed to leave the Argo.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	we’ll meet again one summer’s day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone really late at night so sorry if the grammars bad!!

a giant is hurtling a rock at piper, and jason can’t let that happen. he just can’t lose anyone, especially not one of his best friends. jason doesn’t think he could stand losing piper or leo or reyna or _anyone_ at this point. he’s lost too much already.

he tackles piper to the ground as the rock hits his head. he feels himself thudding on the earth, his vision fading as piper shakes him with tears in her eyes.

jason misses it when leo sends himself hurtling to the ground.

jason misses the fireball in the sky that is his best friend and the person he loves.

jason is unconscious when leo dies.

he wakes up in the med tent and he’s alive and so is will and he tells him that they’ve won. gaea has been defeated, and jason’s walking outside the tent feeling like the sun in all of its glory until he sees nico looking at him with glassy eyes.

nico puts a hand on his shoulder, and when jason looks past him he sees piper crying and hazel holding a hand over her mouth and it looks like they’ve swallowed a bucket of pills. piper’s cheeks are tear stained and frank is hugging hazel, and what happened? but all jason can think about is _where’s leo and percy and annabeth and reyna?_ there’s no way they’re dead. and when reyna grimly steps from the edge of the woods, he thinks maybe it’ll be okay.

“where’s leo?” jason asks nico. nico’s opening his mouth and closing it like a fish gasping for water. then he’s crying and jason’s face is falling because _what happened?_

“he’s dead,” nico chokes, and jason freezes. 

no.

no, he can’t be.

he’s not supposed to die.

none of them were supposed to die.

“no, you’re—you’re wrong, leo’s _alive_ ,” he says lamely, and he knows he sounds like a child and nico is wincing and piper’s sobbing into reyna’s shoulder now and everyone looks bloodied and beaten but that doesn’t mean leo’s dead. 

“jason...i felt him die,” nico pleads. “everyone saw it too, i know he meant a lot to you—”

“no he can’t be i—i need him, he can’t be dead.” and now jason’s crying and his fists are clenched because leo’s his best friend, because he loves leo and he would know if he was dead. 

“jason...”

piper’s looking at him now and nodding, with half of her arm missing and her face contorted in grief.

jason involuntarily takes a step back and his throat is filled with cotton, his eyes becoming a waterfall but they shouldn’t be because leo’s alive, he has to be.

reyna’s helping piper up and they’re walking towards him, piper reaching out to him with the one full arm that she has, the other a bandaged stump and _how long have i been out?_

and it feels like a nightmare because she’s crying into his shirt now and he’s crying into her hair and leo died alone when it should’ve been jason.

what would have happened if he hadn’t hit his head?

it was to storm or fire the world must fall.

that means it could’ve been jason. it would’ve been better if it had been jason.

because jason wishes he were dead so he couldn’t have to feel like this, like half of his soul is missing because the man he loves, _loved_ , is dead.

“this is my fault,” he tells piper and she’s shaking her head and telling him it’s not because how could it be? but jason could’ve done more, jason wishes he had done more to save him.

instead he was lying on a cot uselessly as leo died.

and jason doesn’t have words for what leo was to him, because best friend doesn’t cut it when he wanted more and leo had to die not knowing that jason loves him.

what if leo loved him?

this is my fault, this is my fault, he cries as piper shakes her head and tries to reassure him but she can’t.

“i should’ve done more,” he weeps as the rest of the campers are crying in relief because they’re alive and they didn’t know leo. it’s jarring as he hears their laughs and their relieved chatter while the rest of the seven are silent and tear struck.

jason hears hazel telling frank something about a physicians cure still being on the argo, but he can’t focus on it because at the forefront of his mind is leo. and it’s not like leo hasn’t always been at the center of his thoughts, but before he was warm golden light and now the thought of him covers everything like a storm cloud.

jason can’t sleep that night.

the next day, hades tells nico where leo’s body is because it’s the least he could do for the boy that saved olympus.

they find it in the center of a ten mile wide crater, mangled and twisted and bloodied beyond recognition. jason thought that he’d stop crying now, but he sees it and his facade crumbles. he was supposed to be a leader today, but he can’t because it’s _leo_.

someone’s trying to tell him something but it feels like his head is underwater and he sinks to his knees and cradles leo’s body because he’s gone and jason can’t help but feel sad and angry at once because this is the gods fault and leo deserved better.

it’s not fair.

it’s not fair.

they were supposed to be happy.

jason and piper are watching leo’s shroud burn when he tells her.

“i was in love with him,” he says, his eyes empty and his head numb. he wants to scream and yell and destroy because he can’t take it, but he doesn’t. he sits there and feels hollow. like he’s missing a part of his soul.

piper looks at him with pity, and he doesn’t want pity but then she says, “i think he loved you too.”

and she’s trying to put her hand on top of his and she moves her arm to but she looks down and there’s no hand there.

they’re both crying and jason’s pulling her in close and he can hardly interpret what she had just said.

i think he loved you too.

i think he loved you too.

it’s rattling around in his brain and it only makes him feel angrier because they could’ve been happy.

they deserved that.

jason is numb and angry and filled with grief.

he dies a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ygs liked this!! i posted this on tumblr too so if u want to show it some love my @ is achillesep!! plz leave comments and kudos 🥺  
> also u could interpret this as a happy ending? bc now they’re both in elysium? so yeah endings pretty open ended


End file.
